Membership Page
The membership page was page on ClubPenguin.com that updated every month, showing (or hinting) what will happen during that month or the next month. Events 2009 October *Explore the spooky Haunted House at the Halloween Party. *Get creative with the costumes in the Monster Maker 3000. *Enter the Halloween Igloo Decorating contest for big prizes. *Dressup as a superhero in Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal. November *Play the new Card-Jitsu Fire game. *Access the new Fire Dojo room and continue your journey. *Dress up as a bug at this month's play. *Explore the Great Snow Maze (and find a hidden prize). December *Discover a sleigh adventure at this month's Christmas Party. *Get creative for new costume and furniture-just in time for the Christmas Igloo Decorating Contest *Explore Rockhopper's Ship and get rare Christmas items. *Access the Fire Dojo and play Card-Jitsu Fire 2010 January *Become your favorite character in Fairy Fables at the Stage. *Explore a mysterious new secret area. *Make the shirt that's best for you with the T-shirt maker at the Gift Shop. *Decorate your home with all new prehistoric igloo items. February *New pet furniture for your puffles. *New clothing styles to show you're a puffle fan. *A Puffle Show - starring your puffles. *A surprise all puffle fans need to see to believe. March *Party Backstage at the Penguin Play Awards. *The chance to meet Aunt Arctic or Cadence at the Awards. *Special levels and challenges in a new game. *Unlock a mysterious secret room. April *Celebrate Earth Day by helping Club Penguin grow. *Dress to impress with the latest environmental fashions. *Get creative with new eco-friendly furniture and flooring for your igloo. May *Explore TWO Knight's Quests - discover secrets, adventures and surprises. *Celebrate the Medieval Party with fashions fit for knights and dragons. *Create a medieval adventure in your igloo with new igloo designs and furniture. June *Join the EPF and unlock features of the new EPF Spy Phone. *Access top secret Elite Penguin Force items and gear. *Hunt for new outfits and rare items to get you set for the Island Adventure Party. *Take on your buddies in an exclusive ship battle room. July *Get your All Access Pass and party inside exclusive rooms like the new Casa Fiesta and Backstage. *Customize you band with instruments and outfits. *Upgrade your exclusive EPF gear when you earn Field Ops medals. August *Earn lots more Stamps with exclusive challenges. *Customize your Stamp Book the way YOU like it. *Climb a dangerous mountain filled with mystery at the new Mountain Expedition. September *Perform with your puffle inside the Great Puffle Circus tent. *Earn more stamps with special challenges, and customize your Stamp Book. *Create unique igloo parties with customizable furniture. October First page *Decorate your igloo and throw parties for your friends. *Dress up your penguin in all the latest looks. *Discover the mysteries and myths of being a ninja. *Protect the island and earn the latest secret agent gear. Second page *Create creepy costume combination for your perfect Halloween outfit. *Decorate your igloo, and enter the Halloween igloo Contest for a change at big prizes. *Explore the spooky Haunted House, or the menacing Dark Chamber during the Halloween Party. *Earn special Halloween Stamps, and customize your Stamp Book. 2012 March *Stretch & shrink in Zany Dimension. *Get exclusive wacky costumes. *Enter the craaaziest igloo design in the Igloo Contest. *Coming soon: new rare animal costumes for Earth Day. April *Show off your wild side with rare animal costumes. *Create your animal habitat with Wildlife Den igloo. *Complete your igloo with Earth Day-inspired furniture. *Coming in May: Prepare ye for an epic medieval story. 2015 January *Need an Imperial Trooper Helmet? Members, check out the Penguin Style. *Members can make secret plans in Ezra's Hideout Igloo starting Jan 15. *Members can quest for special outfits, lightsabers, & more Jan 22 - Feb 4. Gallery 2010 Jul2010MemberPage.PNG|July 2010 Aug2010MemberPage.PNG.png|August 2010 Sept2010Member Page.PNG|September 2010 Oct2010MemberPage.png|October 2010 Oct2010MemberPage2.png|October 2010 - 2nd 2012 What's New March-April 2012.png|March 2012 Screenshot 1030.png|April 2012 2015 January 2015 Membership page.png|January 2015